Estrogen replacement has been associated with a 50% risk reduction of heart disease in post-menopausal women. However, the mechanism of estrogen's cardioprotective effects are not clear. This study will investigate the enhanced fibrinolytic potential of postmenopausal women on short term, oral and transdermal hormonal replacement therapy.